Ares Season 1
The first season of Star Trek: Ares will air with a premiere in the Autumn of 2012, with an additional eighteen episodes to add up to a total of 20 episodes. Summary The year is 2376 and the Dominion War is over and peace is being restored throughout both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor is tasked with heading to the Cardassian homeworld Cardassia to help with rebuilding what the Dominion destroyed during the final days of the war. But as the Ares comes to Cardassia they discover something that is very disturbing. Cast Starring *Ashley M. Kalfas as Captain Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin Also Starring *Delena Lusk as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson *TBA as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Sito Jaxa *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Wesley Crusher *TBA as Lieutenant T'Mir *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson Episodes *1x01: Poison Chalice: After the Dominion War the crew of the is ordered with heading to Cardassia to deliver medical and engineering supplies to help the people recover, while on route the crew gets a new chief engineer that has a bad rep and the Cardassians are meddling with Romulan cloaking device again what's going on?. *1x02: Times: While heading towards a interstellar nebula the Ares encountered a temporal rift that pulls the Ares into it and transports the ship and crew into the year 2267 and they came across the USS Valiant under the command of Captain Jack Bishop. Can the two Captains work together or will the Ares be trapped forever?. *1x03: Commander Performance: Marcia and John find themselves prisoners of a Romulan outpost in an unknown sector; Lieutenant Clarkson makes an daring attempt at rescuing them which has some severe consquences. *1x04: Old Wound's: After the issues at Minos Korva Captain Taylor and Commander Martin call for a retrial for Kyle to get his full Lieutenant Commander rank back, in the meantime the Cardassian fleet has attacked a Federation task force. *1x05: If the Stars Should Appear: Marcia and the crew encounter a massive vessel adrift in space and in danger of colliding with a star; John, Kara, and Wesley fend off a Romulan attack on the . *1x06: Pria: Commander Martin becomes smitten with a Captain named Pria Lavesque from a mining vessel, but Captain Taylor doesn't trust her at all who is this Pria and why is she here?. *1x07: Cardassian Encounter: John and Kyle are sent on a mission to infiltrate a Cardassian ship and obtain a copy of their bible to better understand them. *1x08: Rescue: The Prime Directive becomes an issue for the captain and crew of the as it encounters a fledgling space-faring people in the middle of a catastrophe... *1x09: Majority Rule: Captain Taylor leads a team to find two missing Federation anthropologists on a planet similar to 21st century Earth. *1x10: Into the Fold: The crew set out to save Cadet Kelly Martin, and Admiral James Martin, after their shuttle gets thrown into uncharted space. Trivia Notes Background information Category:Star Trek: Ares seasons